


Cursed

by prince_yoongi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Curses, Demons, Faeries - Freeform, Gen, M/M, Magic, Modern Era, Spells & Enchantments, Witch Curses, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:16:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_yoongi/pseuds/prince_yoongi
Summary: Summary: {Modern Witch AU} Lance had a curse cast on him by the witch Haggar, so Hunk went off to try and break the curse. Now he’s missing, and Lance has to find him using magic, the one thing that he’s never been good at.Follow me @/prince-yoongi on tumblr if you want a chance to win during my next writing giveaway!





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for the second place winner of my writing giveaway, @/1fuckoff1. Ps. I know zero things about spell work and stuff like that, so I made it all up. Also I wish I could’ve expanded on several things but it would’ve been waay longer than 2k words lol.

Lance took one last glance at the wrinkled photo of Hunk sitting on the table and then grit his teeth. The knife sliced through his palm. It was deeper than he was meant to, but it would still work. He watched as the droplets of blood dripped off his hand and into the fire in front of him. The fire turned a dark shade of purple, casting strange shadows all around the room.

“Please work, please work” Lance muttered under his breath. Nothing happened. “Come on” he breathed. The fire suddenly went out. Then the wound on his hand glowed purple, sending waves of pain through Lance’s arm. And then it disappeared. Lance stared at the now faded mark on his hand. He didn’t know if the spell had worked.

Lance was never very good at spell work. He wasn’t good at guessing amounts or knowing what enchantments worked best. He mainly relied on everyday spells and let Hunk deal with the rest. But now, now Lance was on his own. He could no longer rely on his other half to do these spells for him.

“Okay…” Lance took a deep breath and blew it out. The hard part was over. Lance grabbed a handful of the powder he had meticulously mixed for this specific spell. The spell to find his other half. Hunk. Lance threw the mixture into the waning purple fire and muttered the words under his breath. This was a tracing spell. He had to find Hunk before it was too late.

Hunk had disappeared two days earlier. He went off to find the witch Haggar to break the curse that she had set on Lance. The curse of bad luck. Hunk never returned. Lance had tried finding him with simple communication spell, but the spell failed to reach him. Everything Lance had done over the past few weeks ended in failure.

Just like this spell.

If it had worked correctly a purple beacon should have appeared in the room and shown Lance where to find Hunk. This was a powerful spell, something that only advanced magic users knew how to do. Lance had found it in one of Hunk’s books. Hunk would’ve known how to do it correctly. All Lance had managed to do was leave a scar on his hand, and a burnt spot on his floor.

“Hunk, where are you” Lance said wearily. His forehead was covered in sweat from the effort it took to create this spell, and from the fire in front of him. It continued to dwindle until it went out completely, leaving Lance in the dark. Alone. The spell failed, and now Lance was out of ideas. He had promised Hunk that he wouldn’t leave their apartment, because of his bad luck curse. If he left the building he was sure to be killed in a freak accident, or cause someone serious bodily harm. So, they both agreed that it was best for him to stay there until Hunk found a way to fix this.

But not Hunk was gone, and Lance was alone.

“Fuck this” Lance breathed, getting up from his place on the floor. If he couldn’t use spells to fund him, he would just have to go looking for him. Lance hurried around the room, collecting items and shoving them into his bag. He tried to create a luck spell from himself out of orchids and morning glories, but both flowers had wilted in the windowsill. In fact, the only plants that were around were the cacti that had somehow rooted themselves into the flowerbox outside his window. That did not make Lance feel any better.

Lance slung the bag on his back and took one last look around his apartment. He wasn’t coming back until he found Hunk. He took a deep breath and walked out the door. He tripped instantly and fell headfirst down the stairs. Lance tumbled all the way down and landed awkwardly on his wrist. He winced as he sat up.

That was not a good start to his search.

~ ~

Lance began his search in the woods right outside of their apartment. They lived in an apartment on the edge of town, so they could go into the woods to practice their magic and collect plants and flowers for their spells. This was where Hunk had started his search for the witch Haggar.

They knew that she had been the one to set the curse on Lance, because a few days prior to them noticing that Lance had been cursed he had been in her shop and accidentally broke an ancient blessed mirror that she had sitting on her shelf, while messing around with Hunk. She had cast Lance out of the shop, banning him for life. The curse appeared the next morning.

Now Lance was a mile deep into the woods, scratches and bruises covering his arms and legs from falling over so many times. He was getting frustrated. It seemed that when the curse could not find anything else to him, it made him fall.

“Dumbass curse” he muttered under his breath. “It’s not even a good curse” Lance yelled at no one. “It’s not hurting me it’s just mildly inconvenient!” There was no reply to his angry outburst, not that he thought there would be.

“You have a curse?” A curious voice asked. Lance froze. He looked back and forth for the source of the voice.

“W- Who’s there?” he asked. Something glimmered out of the corner of his eye. It quickly darted away. Lance whipped around to follow it, spinning around in a circle.

“A friend” the voice said sweetly. A shiver ran down Lance’s spine. They sounded friendly…

“What do you want?” Lance asked, still searching. Finally, it appeared in front of him with a burst of silver light. A Faerie.

“I want to help you” It said cheerfully. “You are lost?” Lance watched the Faerie warily. Faeries were not friends, no matter how nice they appeared to be. Another one suddenly emerged from the shadows.

“Uh, no. I’m not lost” he tightened his grip on his bad. Two Faeries? That was truly bad luck. He rarely even saw Faeries, but two at the same time? “Why are you all here?” Lance asked, trying to keep his voice calm.

“We were summoned by you, blue one” one of the Faeries said, cocking its head at him.

“Summoned?” Lance said in confusion. “What are you talking about?” The Faerie pointed to a spot above Lance’s head. Lance reluctantly lifted his eyes and peered above him. There, hovering over his head, was a bright purple light. A beacon. Lance had a beacon over his head.

His spell to find Hunk hadn’t failed, it had created a beacon on him instead. A beacon for magical being.

“You called, and we are here to collect you” The Faerie said. Lance backed away slowly. He had to be very careful about what he did next. But, before he had a chance to say anything, someone else appeared in the clearing in front of him. This being was cloaked in darkness and reeked of fear. Lance’s blood ran cold.

A demon.

“Whoa, whoa” Lance said, holding up his palms, facing them, as if he was going to cast a spell on them. They didn’t know that he wasn’t a good witch. “Stay back” Another demon appeared from the darkness. This was one was bright as the sun, covered in a halo of fire.

The magical beings surrounded him, inching closed and closer. The Faeries flittered back and forth, eying Lance closely. He knew that if they reached him they would whisk him away to their world and he would never return. No one escaped from there. And the demons, well, they were just bad news. Demons didn’t kidnap people, they just killed. They were on Earth for one purpose only, to destroy.

Lance had to do something fast, or he was going to die.

Only he didn’t know what to do.

If Hunk was here, he would know what to do.

~ ~

Hunk stood to the side, watching in dismay. As the creatures circled Lance. It was clear that Lance was freaking out. He didn’t know what to do. Hunk called out to Lance, but he didn’t hear him.

When Hunk had left to break the curse that the witch Haggar had sent on Lance, he had been cursed himself. Cursed to be invisible and silent. No one saw or heard him. He had been by Lance’s side since that day, never leaving his side.

He tried desperately to keep Lance from leaving the apartment, telling him that it was not safe. That Hunk was trying to figure out how to fix everything, but Lance didn’t hear him. He didn’t see him. Hunk couldn’t even hear himself.

Lance stumbled backwards, trying to get away from the swiftly approaching creatures. The fire demon lifted its arm and shot a ball of fire behind Lance. The other demon blinked it’s three eyes and the forest fell into darkness, the only light coming from the fire and the Faeries. Hunk could hardly see Lance anymore. He tried to run after him, but he knew there was nothing he could do to protect him from these creatures.

Hunk curse was that he was going to watch Lance die.

The fire rapidly spread through the forest, catching on everything and growing every second. Lance was running through the forest now, but the beings and the fire were catching up to him. Lance narrowly avoided a tongue of fire reaching out to him. He dove to the side and landed on the ground. The creatures moved closer. The Faeries danced through the air, happy they had someone new to play with.

Lance was cornered now. Hunk screamed at Lance. He had been screaming at him for days now. Lance never heard him.

“Please,” Lance whimpered. “Please leave me alone” The demons taunted Lance, reaching for him, but never quite touching him. The Faeries laughed shrilly as the flew above his head, diving down to ruffle his hair. “Hunk, where are you” Lance cried weakly. The demons backed away as the fire reached Lance. It lapped at his clothes, threatening to overcome him. Hunk watched in dismay. Was there nothing he could do to save him? “Please help me” Lance whispered as the fire latched on to him, covering him completely. Hunk screamed.

Then, suddenly, he felt it. It was a strange tingling running down his spine. It was that moment that he realized that he could hear his own voice. He could hear his screams. Could he save Lance now?

Hunk dashed forward without another thought, casting spells to disperse the fire around him. He reached Lance in only a fraction of a second. He cast a quick spell on his arm and reached into the fire, grabbing Lance’s arm, and yanked him out. Lance’s clothes were burnt and tattered. Hunk scooped Lance up in his arms and carried him to safety. When they were far enough away he laid Lance down and then used his magic to extinguish the rest of the fire. Lance sat up and looked at Hunk in confusion.

“Hunk?” Lance said in a hoarse. He tried to stand but couldn’t. Hunk jumped forward and caught him just in time before he fell to the ground. Lance slumped into Hunk’s chest. “Wha—” Hunk smiled, tears forming in his eyes. “Did I…?” he said, asking the silent question. Did he do it? Did he save Hunk?

“You did it” Hunk said, a few tears escaping his eyes. “You saved me” Hunk pulled Lance into a bone crushing hug.

“I did it” Lance said quietly. “I did it—” he broke off into a violent coughing fit. He had inhaled a lot of smoke.

“Whoa, easy” Hunk said, guiding Lance back to the ground. “Take it easy” Hunk put his palm on Lance’s chest and cast a healing spell to clear the boy’s lungs. Lance exhaled with a smile, instantly feeling better.

“Christ, I missed you so much” Lance mumbled, crawling back into Hunk’s arms. Hunk wrapped his arms around him protectively.

“I missed you too” he said softly. “Now come on, let’s go home”

The two of them began walking, and Hunk filled Lance in on what had happened to him.

“So, I guess our like bond or something broke Haggar’s curse” Lance grinned.

“I told you we were special” Lance said proudly.

“You know what’s funny?” Hunk said, as the walked back toward their apartment. “Haggar cast a bad luck curse on you but the thing that almost killed you was your inability to cast spells” Lance punched Hunk lightly on the shoulder.

“Shut up!” he exclaimed in embarrassment. “Let’s never speak of this again” he said, crossing his arms. Hunk smiled and nudged Lance with his shoulder.

“Alright, fine” he said. “It never happened”


End file.
